A Little Punishment
by Sherain C
Summary: A little bdsm with a sadistic Sasuke and a masochistic Naruto. Yaoi. Boy x Boy.


**To all Sasunaru lovers :)**

The room was silent. Nothing could be heard but the quick, shallow breathing of the blond. The air felt cold on his skin but there was nothing he could do to warm himself up. His hands were tied to the head board above his head while he was on his knees and blindfolded. Above everything else, he was naked. Feelings of regret swirled in his mind. 'What have I done' the words played repeatedly in his head.

~Flashback~

Sasuke came home from a mission tired, hungry and pissed. He kissed Naruto, who was watching TV, on the cheek as he was passing him. The raven walked straight to their room. He undressed and headed for the bathroom. When he was done bathing he threw on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt with the Uchiha family crest before going to the kitchen.

Sasuke was so hungry, he was willing to eat anything, even if it was sweet. He looked through the cupboards and found the ramen. He noticed that there was a great decrease in the number of cups. "Oi Dobe! What happened to the ramen?" The raven asked. "I ate them. Duh. What else. It's not like it would grow legs and run away now would it?" Naruto rolled hie eyes.

Sasuke walked to the lounge where Naruto was. He crossed his arms and stood in front of the blond. "Don't talk to me like I'm the idiot. How many did you eat?" Sasuke's voice was threatening but Naruto paid no mind. "Move it Teme. You're blocking the TV" Naruto tried to look around Sasuke.

"Answer me" Sasuke's eyes turned red. The sharingan catching the blond's attention. "Geez Sasu. Don't get mad. I only had eight" Sasuke was not happy with his answer. "You are only allowed to eat two a day" he growled out. "Yeah well, what are you gonna do about it" Naruto stared right back at him. It was his biggest mistake. The last thing he saw was Sasuke's red eyes.

~End Of Flashback~

Naruto tried to change his position but he suddenly felt a strong grip on his legs, pulling them back into place. A warm breath ghost over his left ear. "You really should listen to me when I tell you something" he licked the back of the blond's ear. Naruto held his breath, trying not to moan at the touch. The raven purposely bit down on Naruto's neck, drawing a few small drops of blood. The blond screamed at the sudden jolt if pain. Sasuke sucked and licked the blood off, leaving a mark.

Naruto heard the bedside drawer open and shut. Soon after, there was the sound of a bottle cap being opened and the faint sound of gel like substance being squeezed out of said bottle. It was without a doubt the lube. He heard something being slathered. The blond assumed that Sasuke was preparing himself to enter him but when he heard a buzzing sound he knew it had to be a vibrator.

Sasuke smirked at the squirming kitsune. He stroked his husband's back before spreading the blond's legs wider to gain an easier access to his entrance. The Uchiha inserted the vibrator and thrusted it in and out until he found the spot that would make the blond go crazy with pleasure. Sasuke turned up the vibrator and gave Naruto's ass a hard squeeze making the latter moan.

Sasuke got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto moaning away as the vibrator hit his prostate repeatedly. The raven left the bedroom for awhile and the blond didn't notice. He came back with a cup of ramen noodles. He watched Naruto intensely as he slurped his ramen. Naruto, having a nose that could put a bloodhound to shame when it comes to ramen, smelled the irresistible scent of his favorite food.

"T-Teme! How dare y- ahh you eat and w-watch?! And of all th-things ramen!" Naruto growled. With the moaning mixed in, it sounded more pathetic than anything. "I just got back from a mission and I'm hungry. The only thing that was easiest to make was the ramen" Sasuke continued to eat. Naruto was yelling at him. About the ramen, being tied up, blindfolded. Practically everything he wasn't too happy about in his current situation.

Sasuke put his ramen down and got the ball gag from the drawer. He put it on Naruto and went back to eating. "You talk too much. Just let your favorite little fuck toy do it's work" The raven said. Naruto would never admit it but Sasuke's dirty talk turns him on. He bit on the gag, trying to call out to the raven. Sasuke finished the last bit of his ramen and got on the bed.

Sasuke pushed the vibrator deeper. He kissed Naruto's lower back and slowly moved up to his neck. His hand played with the blond's left nipple. He enjoyed teasing Naruto. All the sounds the blond made were arousing. They brought out the animal in him. Naruto moaned into the gag. Sasuke pulled out the vibrator before slamming it back inside. He was taking this a little too far for Naruto's liking.

Naruto pulled at his restraints, trying to give Sasuke a sign that he was not comfortable with this. Sasuke didn't bother. "You need to be punished. I've already told you, two cups a day and that's it. Besides, I've been away for days. Your body has rested enough. You can handle this much" Sasuke thrusted the vibrator hard. "I've even used your favorite toy. You should be happy" With a few more thrusts, Naruto came.

Sasuke pulled the vibrator out and immediately thrusted his large cock into the blond. Naruto sunk his teeth into the gag and groaned. Sasuke's thrusts were hard and fast. He spanked Naruto and was bound to leave a mark. With his other hand, he pumped Naruto's erection. The blond was about to cum again, Sasuke held the base to deny him release.

Sasuke pounds harder and faster. He stops spanking Naruto and grabs the blond's hair and removed the blindfold before pulling his head up. He watched Naruto's lewd face. His eyes were full of pleasure. Sasuke gave Naruto one hard spank that made the poor little kitsune scream. He let go of Naruto's cock and they both came together. Naruto saw white. Sasuke's hot cum shooting inside him was amazing. Sasuke rode off his orgasm before collapsing on Naruto.

The Uchiha removed the gag and the binds on Naruto's wrists. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Sasuke was about to kiss back but Naruto pulled away and smacked him across the face. "Don't eat ramen without me" Naruto pouted. "You're seriously mad at me because of that?" Sasuke mused.

"You know I love ramen" Naruto glared. "Not that Dobe. I ment I expected you to get mad about what I did" Sasuke gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Naruto blushed and looked away. "I like what you did..." Naruto thought he could die of embarrassment. Sasuke smirked "You're quite the masochist aren't you" Naruto pushed him away. "Sh-shut up!" His face was so red you'd think he'd explode. "But the main point is that you should only eat two cups of ramen a day. Understood?" Sasuke was serious. "Not if I want you to do that again" Naruto mumbled. "Hn. I'll be happy to see you tied up any day" Sasuke said before they cuddled up and fell asleep.

**If you have a request just leave a review or pm me. It doesn't have to be yaoi. Anything at all. Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
